Dice
Dice Dice Used The Dice used in Dungeon saga are standard D6 (regular dice) with the normal 1-6 values Most actions will either be a roll of one or more dice as specified in a table from the rule book, or card (spell, trap, location etc.) or in the majority of cases a combat roll Combat/opposed roll In brief (Page 20,21 AC) # Calculate Modifiers (See note below) # Roll Dice # Discard Dice with value less than or equal to defenders armour # Arrange both sets of dice highest and lowest, then starting with the highest discard the lower of each pair (in the case of a tie discard the attackers die) # Count the number of remaining attacker dice, this is the number of successes or hits # Calculate damage or effect #* FIGHT/SHOOT refer to the hit table for that minion, or remove 1 wound in the case of a hero or boss.) #*BASH Door or furniture 1 or more successes will break the door or furniture. #*CAST effect listed on card. Minimum and Maximum Values Unless explicitly stated by a card, feat or ability the following limitations apply. Minimum Number of Dice (Page 21 AC) *Modifiers cannot reduce the number of dice rolled by a player to less than 2. (In the case of the defender any excess modifiers are removed from armour instead (to a minimum armour of 1) Maximum Number of Dice (Page 60 AC) * Modifiers cannot increase the number of dice rolled by a player to greater than 6. Any additional modifiers are lost. Explanation modified from Eriochromes FAQ: Abilities that add dice work the same way as other modifiers, simply giving you more to roll. However, after all modifiers have been taken into account, no dice roll can use more than 6 dice. Any extra are lost. But this does not mean you might not have abilities that total more than 6 Example: Salamander Barbarian (6 CD to start) with +1 Combat Die and a +1 Magic Axe would have 8). But if the player has no further modifiers they would roll 6 and the other 2 are lost. and if they suffered a -1 or -2 modifier due to outnumbering or injury they still would roll 6 dice. in the case of a -3 they would only roll 5 (8-3 = 5) and so on. Since there are negative modifiers it does still make sense for the above character to choose the Combat Die advancement it is just less valuable since it only can be used to cancel other modifiers. Minimum Armour (Page 21 AC) * Modifiers cannot reduce the Armour of a defender to less than 1. (In the case of the defender any excess modifiers from dice instead (to a minimum dice of 2) Maximum Armour (Page 21 AC) * Modifiers cannot increase the defenders armour to greater than 5. Any additional modifiers are lost. Dice FAQ: Q: Does the Salamander’s Firestorm Feat only roll 1 dice 3 squares away? A: YES - the case of an ability or feat specifying 1 die over rides the normal 2 dice minimum limitation. (Answer by Bookkeeper based on specific rules overriding general rules) Category:Rules